The present invention relates to electrified mirrors with actuation buttons for activating circuits and functions in a vehicle.
An increasing number of vehicle electronics are being packaged in interior rearview mirrors. The reasons are many and varied, but are closely related to the fact that the interior rearview mirror location, which is relatively high and near the vehicle front windshield, provides good physical and visual accessibility, low electromagnetic noise and in turn, good undistorted signal-receiving capability, and proximity to the vehicle exterior (which facilitates multiple functions such as compass/direction sensing, global position sensing, temperature sensing, daylight sensing, sensing of glaring light such as bright headlamps, keyless entry, passenger airbag on/off control, telecommunication functions, and the like). However, the amount of features and options that can be put into a mirror are limited because a size of rearview mirrors is limited. Specifically, the area of a mirror""s reflective surface must be large enough horizontally and vertically so that a driver can see enough to recognize what is behind him or her. At the same time, the total vertical dimension of a mirror must be short enough so that the driver can see under the mirror out the vehicle""s front window. The resulting area on a face of the mirror under the reflective surface area (sometimes called a xe2x80x9cchinxe2x80x9d herein) is relatively small in a vertical direction.
A problem occurs because xe2x80x9cframedxe2x80x9d buttons positioned in the xe2x80x9cchinxe2x80x9d area are forced to be xe2x80x9ctoo smallxe2x80x9d from an ergonomic point of view. xe2x80x9cFramedxe2x80x9d buttons, as used herein, are buttons that are surrounded on four sides by a fixed marginal material so that the button is fully contained or bordered. Four-sided framing of buttons is desirable because the button is captured in a manner so that its movement is restricted to a perpendicular xe2x80x9cbutton-depressingxe2x80x9d direction only. Captured or xe2x80x9cframedxe2x80x9d buttons also have a reduced tendency to rattle. A problem is that, when buttons are ergonomically xe2x80x9ctoo smallxe2x80x9d, vehicle drivers tend to miss-hit them (i.e. press the wrong button), or the vehicle drivers simply cannot find or actuate the correct button. Miss-hit buttons can be a particularly frustrating problem at nighttime or in darkness since drivers have difficulty seeing and identifying symbols and letters on the small buttons. Also, there is often not enough room on the mirror face adjacent the button to place adequately-sized, recognizable identification symbols or identifying letters. For example, one known mirror was specified to have a vertical height of at least two inches in a critical central area of its reflective viewing area. Simultaneously, the xe2x80x9cchinxe2x80x9d area on that mirror was specified to be about 21.5 mm. The button, which was framed on all four of its sides, had a height limited to 8 mm, which is only about 37% of the available space on the xe2x80x9cchinxe2x80x9d area. One reason was because of the structural requirements of the four sides that define the button opening. Specifically, there must be sufficient width and structure in the xe2x80x9cframingxe2x80x9d material on all four sides of the button opening to prevent breakage and warranty. The breakage and warranty could be caused by several different factors, such as by excessive force received from a vehicle driver mis-hitting the button frame while attempting to depress a button on the mirror. A solution is desired that will permit buttons to be enlarged for more easy selection and actuation, while still meeting the decor, function, strength, and inherent small size requirements of interior rearview mirrors.
Another problem occurs as multiple functions and features are added to interior rearview mirrors. Multiple functions and features result in multiple push-buttons on the mirror for turning xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d the different functions and features. It is preferable for drivers to be able to select a particular button from a plurality of buttons without having to look away from his/her driving and at the mirror for any length of time. Even more preferable, it is desirable that the driver doesn""t have to look at the mirror at all in order to select a desired push-button. This is important since such a distraction can adversely affect safe driving.
Yet another problem can occur when a driver grasps a mirror to adjust an angle of the mirror, since the driver can accidentally depress and actuate buttons. This is another reason why four-sided framing of button are traditionally desired, because, in theory, there is less likelihood of accidentally depressing a button when the button is shielded on all four of its sides.
Accordingly, an apparatus is desired solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages.
In one aspect of the present invention, a rearview mirror includes a housing adapted to support a rearview mirror subassembly, and a bezel attached to and partially covering a front of the housing. The bezel includes a section of material defining a three-sided button opening having an open side on a face of the bezel. A button is positioned in the three-sided button opening and is operably supported therein for movement between a switch-actuating position and a non-actuating position.
In another aspect of the present invention, a rearview mirror includes a housing adapted to support a rearview mirror subassembly, and a bezel attached to and partially covering a front of the housing, where the bezel includes a section of material defining a button opening on a face of the bezel. One of the housing and the bezel include an exterior surface that extends away from the face, and the button opening extends from the face around onto the exterior surface. A button is positioned in the button opening and is operably supported by one of the housing and the bezel for movement between a switch-actuating position and a non-actuating position. The button includes a front first surface that is generally flush with the face of the bezel when the button is in the actuating position and further includes a second surface that is generally flush with the exterior surface of the bezel when the button is in the non-actuating position.
In another aspect of the present invention, a rearview mirror includes a housing adapted to support a rearview mirror subassembly, and a bezel attached to and partially covering a front of the housing, where the bezel includes a section of material defining a button opening on the bezel. A button is positioned in the button opening and is operably supported therein for movement between a switch-actuating position and a non-actuating position. A feel-and-locate feature is formed on one of the housing, the bezel and the button. The feel-and-locate feature is aligned with the button and configured and adapted so that a vehicle operator can identify a location of the button by feel without the vehicle operator having to look at the button.
In another aspect of the present invention, a bezel is provided that is adapted to attach to and cover a front edge of a mirror housing for a rearview mirror, where the mirror housing is adapted to support a rearview mirror subassembly. The bezel includes a ring-shaped body with top, bottom, and sidewall sections forming a loop. At least one of the wall sections includes a face and an exterior surface that extends away from the face. The face includes marginal material defining a button opening that extends from the face onto the exterior surface. A button is positioned in the button opening and is operably supported for limited movement by the marginal material of the bezel between a switch-actuating position and a non-actuating position.
In another aspect of the present invention, a rearview mirror includes a housing adapted to support a rearview mirror subassembly, and a loop-shaped bezel attached to and partially covering a front of the housing, where the bezel includes a section of material defining a button opening on a face of the bezel. A button is snap attached into the button opening and is operably pivotally supported for limited movement by one of the housing and the bezel for movement between a switch-actuating position and a non-actuating position
In another aspect of the present invention, a rearview mirror adapted for use in passenger vehicles includes a housing and a rearview mirror subassembly supported in the housing. The rearview mirror subassembly includes a reflector adapted to reflect images to a vehicle driver so that the vehicle driver can see toward a rear of the vehicle without turning his/her head. The reflector provides a reflective viewing area with a bottom edge. A bezel is attached to and partially covers a front of the housing and of the mirror subassembly. The bezel includes a xe2x80x9cchinxe2x80x9d section of material below the bottom edge of the reflective viewing area that defines a button opening on a face of the bezel, with a vertical dimension of the button opening being at least 75% of a predetermined vertical dimension of the xe2x80x9cchinxe2x80x9d area.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a rearview mirror includes a housing supporting a rearview mirror subassembly, and a bezel attached to and partially covering a front of the housing and of the rearview mirror subassembly. One of the housing and the bezel defines a plurality of button openings on a face of an assembly of the housing and the bezel. A plurality of buttons are positioned in the button openings and are operably supported therein for movement between a switch-actuating position and a non-actuating position. The housing further includes a difficult-to-see lower rear surface defining an elongated finger rail that is spaced from and extends parallel a line defined by the plurality of buttons. The finger rail provides a feature along which a vehicle driver can slide his/her fingers when the vehicle driver is searching by feel for a particular one of the buttons.
One object of the present invention is to provide a mirror with buttons, where the buttons are surprisingly and unexpectedly large and accessible, despite a relatively small area under the reflective viewing area on a face of the mirror.
Another object is to provide a mirror with buttons, where a finger rail and locator features on the mirror and/or the buttons allows a vehicle driver to select and operate buttons without having to look at and visually identify a particular button.
Another object is to provide a mirror with buttons, where the buttons have accessible surfaces on the face and bottom of the mirror, but where the buttons are pivoted to the mirror in a manner that reduces or eliminates the likelihood of the buttons being accidentally actuated when the driver grasps the mirror for adjusting an angle of the mirror.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.